


Five and One Eighth Times* Archie Curtis Tried Something New

by daisysusan



Category: Think of England - K. J. Charles
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisysusan/pseuds/daisysusan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Six, if you ask Daniel. After some debate, "Several Times Archie Curtis Tried Something New" was agreed on. </p><p>Post-book porn with feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five and One Eighth Times* Archie Curtis Tried Something New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistresscurvy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistresscurvy/gifts).



> Many thanks to M for encouragement and L & T for crying into gchat about deadlines. Happy Yuletide!

i.

Daniel grinned up at Curtis like a particularly smug cat, his lashes impossibly long and his hair mussed from his own hands and then from Curtis’s. It was by no means an unpleasant sight, but it wasn’t quite what Curtis wanted, either. It—this was too much like before. All he could think was of Daniel’s harsh words and stony eyes in the folly, the second time he’d gone to his knees for Curtis. 

His hands were already at the waist of Curtis’s trousers, undoing them deftly and pushing until they tangled around his knees. Instead of pushing his drawers down with them, Daniel leaned forward and pressed his face against Curtis. Curtis watched the rise and fall of his shoulders as he inhaled deeply, and his knees wavered. 

“I—Daniel,” he said. His voice was unsteadier than his knees. 

“Archie?” Daniel said. He already sounded wrecked. 

“Can we—what if—” Curtis stumbled, swallowing the words he knew he wanted to say. _Can we take this to the bed, I want to see your face_ —

“Use your words,” Daniel said, but his voice was gentle. If a little frustrated. “It couldn’t possibly make this any more queer, and it’s the only way you’ll get what you want.” He returned to—Christ almighty—he returned to nuzzling Curtis’s cock through his drawers. It certainly wasn’t helping Curtis form words. 

He swallowed hard. “Can we—on the bed—I want to see you,” he said, the words going squeaky when Daniel nipped playfully at his thigh. 

“I should have known,” Daniel said as he rose with impossible grace from his knees. “You’re a bloody romantic, Archie.” He brushed past Curtis, swaying his hips absurdly—Curtis was transfixed by their motion—and, when he realized Curtis wasn’t following, arched one perfect brow at him and said, taunting, “Come on, then.”

He had his fingers on the top button of his trousers when Curtis pushed him backward onto the bed. Curtis admired the sight for a moment—hair disheveled, shirt wrinkled, trousers only half buttoned, lips bitten red. 

“I’m not just for looking at,” Daniel said, impatient. “Bloody _touch me_.” 

Curtis could see the line of his cock through his trousers even before Daniel let his hand drift across it, his eyes fluttering closed. 

“The view is awfully nice from here,” he said, and Daniel swore.

“I’ve been a terrible influence on you. What happened to being a man of action?”

“They also serve who only stand and wait,” Curtis said, raking his eyes up and down Daniel’s body again. 

“If you don’t start touching me right now I’m not letting you work with me,” Daniel said, hooking a foot behind Curtis’s knee and tripped him forward onto the bed. 

And then they were kissing again, hot and messy and Daniel’s tongue was in Curtis’s mouth and his hips were working against Curtis’s. Daniel pushed Curtis’s trousers the rest of the way down and scrabbled at his drawers until he got his hands on Curtis’s skin. 

Curtis started working the buttons of Daniel’s shirt open, tugging gently at the nipple ring when he exposed it. Daniel’s mouth fell open against Curtis’s. Curtis tugged again and Daniel shuddered underneath him. 

“I wonder if I could bring you off like that?” he said under his breath. 

“Jesus Christ,” Daniel hissed against his lips. “You don’t get to try right now.” 

“Why not?” Curtis did his best imitation of Daniel’s sultry smiles, and receiving a warm but teasing one in return.

“Because I want you to fuck me,” he purred.

“Oh,” Curtis said, entirely lost for words. 

Daniel frowned at him. “You do want to, yes?” Curtis struggled to answer, and he continued. “Really, it’s less queer than having my cock in your mouth and you seemed to like that just fine.” 

“I—no,” Curtis said. “That’s not—it’s rather a lot to take in. I very much want to.” 

“Good.” Daniel’s voice was a perfect imitation of Curtis’s accent. “I very much want you to.”

Curtis leaned forward to kiss him again, tugged at his lower lip and toyed with Daniel’s nipple ring until Daniel moaned into his mouth. When he pulled away, Daniel was breathing fast and shallow, flushed all the way down his chest. Curtis had missed so much in the dark of the folly, he realized belatedly. The noises were much the same but the way his eyes drifted shut when Curtis did something particularly good, the redness of his bottom lip where he bit at it, the marks Curtis could make with his mouth on his neck.

This was an entirely different experience.

“I need—” Daniel said, his voice rougher than Curtis had ever heard. “In the top drawer of the chest, there’s oil.” 

Er,” Curtis said, and Daniel rolled his eyes. 

“Just go get it, I’ll show you what to do.”

Curtis stumbled blindly to the chest of drawers and returned with a small pot of oil clutched too-tight in his fist. 

“Give it here,” Daniel said roughly. Curtis’s hand shook as he extended it. 

And then, in something of a blur, Daniel coated his first finger in the oil and reached behind himself, making a soft noise that exactly straddled the line between pleasure and discomfort. “Oh,” he said a moment later, circling his hips. Curtis watched, entranced. Daniel’s mouth was open just the slightest bit and his eyes were fixed on Curtis. He covered another finger in the oil and repeated his previous motions, the noises a little more insistent and his eyes nearly glazed with pleasure. 

“What—” Curtis started, but he couldn’t make himself finish the question.

“Getting myself ready for your cock,” Daniel said, the words nearly a moan. 

Curtis’s eyes nearly crossed. “May I—help?” 

Daniel’s response was a hissed “God, yes.”

The first part was easy, coating his first two fingers in the oil just as Daniel had. Then Daniel removed his own fingers and arranged himself on his back, legs splayed in the air, nearly by his ears. His fingers slipped into Daniel’s hole easily, though the fit was tight, and Daniel let out a breathy “oh.” His hips rocked against Curtis’s hand and it was so hot, the muscles clenching around his fingers already. He imaged for a split second what it would feel like around his cock and his vision went white at the edges. 

“Okay—” Daniel said, his voice choked. “Now three. Please.”

The low bereft noise that Daniel made when Curtis pulled his fingers out twisted at his heart. It was easy to coat a third finger, though, and work them slowly back into Daniel, whose face went slack with pleasure. The angle was wrong to kiss him but Curtis wanted to so desperately, to feel his gasps and the way his body was moving, working himself deeper onto Curtis’s fingers. On a hunch, Curtis spread his fingers just slightly and Daniel groaned hoarse and deep in his throat. “Okay, he said. “You can fuck me now.”

Curtis squeezed his cock with his free hand just to keep himself from coming at the thought of it. The touch of his own hand nearly tipped him over the edge, and he took a few steadying breaths before coating it in the oil, same has he had done his fingers. 

He slipped his fingers out of Daniel and pressed the head of his cock gently against his hole. “Come on,” Daniel said roughly, and he pressed in slowly. The heat was almost overwhelming, and the way Daniel’s face went so expressive and unshuttered. His eyes were wide and he was biting his lip and his hands were clenching helplessly in the sheets. Curtis pushed in as deep as he could and stayed there, letting Daniel’s muscles clench around him. 

“I need you to move,” Daniel said after a tense moment during which Curtis studied his face and tried not to spill immediately like he had never done this before. Which, in fairness, he rather hadn’t. 

Curtis rolled his hips and Daniel gasped aloud and from there, instinct took over. Daniel had one hand tight around his own cock, working it roughly in time with Curtis’s hips. 

“You can go faster,” Daniel said, his eyes squeezed shut. Curtis snapped his hips forward and the motion was everything he hadn’t realized he needed. He couldn’t have stopped himself if Daniel asked, not that he seemed likely to. “That’s—shit, Archie, that’s so good,” Daniel said, and somehow Curtis found himself thrusting even harder, even deeper. 

He spent embarrassingly quickly, burying his face in Daniel’s shoulder and groaning unattractively. Some indeterminate amount of time later, Daniel tensed beneath him and spent; Curtis felt the warmth on his side and the clench of his muscles around his sensitive cock. 

Daniel’s eyes were closed when Curtis pulled back enough to look at him, and his lip was raw from his own teeth. Curtis kissed him softly on the jaw, on the top of his ear, on his cheekbone, and finally on the corner of his mouth, and Daniel made a soft, contented noise without opening his eyes. 

“You’re filthy,” Curtis said. Daniel hummed agreeably. “Are you falling asleep?”

“I like how you feel inside me,” Daniel said, the words slurred with sleep.

“I like that you’re not going anywhere,” Curtis said, but Daniel was already asleep.

 

ii.

This time, when Daniel inched his fingers behind Curtis’s sac and pressed lightly against the tight, puckered skin, Curtis swallowed the instinctive objection that rose in his throat. He didn’t want Daniel to stop, it was just the newness of it. But the touch was good, Daniel’s fingers warm and gentle and steady, not seeking entry. 

Not seeking entry yet. But Daniel looked up at Curtis from where he knelt on the bed between his legs and his eyes were questioning. His mouth was no longer on Curtis’s cock, though his lips were red from the stretch. 

“May I?” his eyes said. Or perhaps “stop me if you don’t want this.” Curtis thought of the shiver of pleasure he’d felt when Daniel had touched him this way for the first time, of his own cautious touches in the weeks he thought he would never seen Daniel again, and nodded slowly. 

Daniel took his finger away, which was not at all what Curtis has intended him to do, and he whined softly. Daniel made a soothing noise and ran his other hand down Curtis’s side, gentling him. Curtis took a deep breath, and the finger against his hole returned, pressing more insistently this time—and slicker. Oh.

The very tip of Daniel’s finger slipped inside him and he forced himself to exhale, remembering the few things he’d worked out in his own attempts at this, mostly unsuccessful though they were. The exhale forced him to relax and Daniel’s finger slipped in without much resistance. It was such an unusual feeling, having something inside of him but—not unpleasant. 

Slowly, Daniel worked his finger out and then in again, crooking the tip as he did. The pressure was good, building in his stomach and making his breathing ragged. Daniel thrust his finger again, crooked again, and Curtis felt himself relaxing into it more. On the third thrust, Daniel found a spot that made Curtis’s entire spine go shivery, made his eyes close and his mouth hang open stupidly. 

“Good?” Daniel asked, with just the barest tinge of smugness in the voice. Curtis nodded dumbly. “I’m going to add another finger.”

The second finger stretched, but not unpleasantly. Curtis made a low noise when Daniel spread them slightly, and Daniel hummed. “Tell me how it feels, Archie, do you like it?” His voice was like velvet. 

“It’s—good,” Curtis said helplessly. “Feels so good, don’t stop, Daniel, don’t stop.” 

“Do you want more?” Daniel asked, encouraging. “I can give you another finger.” 

Curtis’s stomach was shaking and he couldn’t do anything with his hands but clench them uselessly in the sheets. “Please,” he said, his voice shaking. Daniel kissed the tip of his cock, jerking and dripping against his stomach. 

“Mmmm, and I didn’t even have to ask you to beg,” he said. “You do like this.” 

“Please, Daniel,” Curtis said. “I need you—.” His words turned into a silent moan when Daniel pushed in with three fingers, hard and fast. 

And then Daniel was thrusting his fingers in and out so fast and so hard and all Curtis wanted was more—deeper, harder, a nebulous more that he couldn’t identify or bring himself to ask for. “Please,” he said instead. “Please, please, Daniel,” like a mantra. Daniel leaned forward to take Curtis’s cock into his mouth again and suddenly everything was entirely overwhelming. 

He could feel himself shaking, his mouth hanging open and unable to decide whether he wanted more of Daniel’s fingers or his mouth. And then he was jerking forward, his vision losing focus as he came into Daniel’s mouth without any warning. His legs were shaking when he got his brain working again, and Daniel was perched between them still. There was a drop of white at the corner of his mouth and, after he noticed Curtis’s eyes on him, he wiped it away with his thumb. 

Instead of wiping it on the sheets, or licking it clean himself, he crawled up until he was straddling Curtis’s chest and rested his thumb against Curtis’s lip. On instinct, Curtis opened for him, sucking lightly at his thumb. The musky taste of spunk was familiar, but the look on Daniel’s face was not. He kissed the juncture of his thumb and Curtis’s lips, letting his mouth linger a second too long to be chaste. Not that Curtis licking his own spunk off Daniel’s thumb was chaste either. 

“Look at you,” Daniel said. “You would let me do anything I wanted to you, wouldn’t you?”

Curtis couldn’t bring himself to disagree. 

“You’re lucky I—” Daniel cut himself off. “You’re lucky I’m not a devious type.” 

The snort Curtis let out was almost certainly unattractive, but it set Daniel off laughing too. 

“I bring you off better than anyone else ever has, and you laugh at me for it. You’re a ruthless man, Curtis.”

“Being devious is quite literally your job,” Curtis said, muffled by Daniel’s thumb still in his mouth. “And you’re damned good at it.” 

Instead of responding, Daniel tilted his head contemplatively. Then he took his thumb out of Curtis’s mouth, ignoring Curtis’s whine at the loss, and jerked his cock just a few times until he spent all over Curtis’s chest. 

“You look nice like this,” Daniel said. 

“Covered in your spunk?” Curtis asked, skeptical.

“Mmmm, absolutely. I’m not sure I want to see you any other way. I’ll take you out to your gentleman’s club with my spunk all over your shirt.” 

Something deep in Curtis’s stomach twisted pleasantly, at the impossible thought of everyone in London knowing just how much he belonged to Daniel. 

“But for now,” Daniel said, grinning and leaning down to clean Curtis’s chest with his tongue.

 

iii.

Arms stretched above his head and the mess of his first orgasm still on his bare stomach, Daniel made quite a sight. He was breathing heavily, shoulders rising and falling visibly. Curtis allowed himself a moment of smugness that he did this, with his fingers and his mouth, reduced Daniel to this spent mess. 

Gently, he leaned forward and kissed the tip of Daniel’s cock. It jerked against his lips and Daniel made a noise that wasn’t entirely pleasure but wasn’t entirely pain either. Curtis hummed the way he’d heard Daniel do a hundred times, considering his options. 

“What if I—” he said under his breath, wrapping his hand loosely around Daniel’s cock. Daniel whined, high and tight, but didn’t move away. 

“Archie,” he said, pleading. Curtis wasn’t sure for what.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“No,” Daniel said through gritted teeth. “Just—go slowly.” 

Curtis did as he was told, kept his grip loose and gentle until Daniel was hard again, pushing himself into Curtis’s hand. He tightened his grip and twisted his hand at the head and kept his movements steady until Daniel was arching off the bed and spilling across his chest, mixing with the spunk already there. 

Daniel’s hole was already stretched from Curtis’s fingers and he slipped one in, the muscles there still clenching from Daniel’s orgasm. 

“Jesus,” Daniel hissed. 

The only problem with this angle is that Curtis couldn’t reach Daniel’s mouth to kiss him quiet. Instead, Daniel was biting at his bottom lip—he did that when he didn’t want to make noise, when he wanted to seem like he had more control than he did. Curtis curled his finger, stroked softly across the spot he’d learned to find, and Daniel’s mouth fell open. 

He did it again, and then once more, until Daniel was gasping and squirming wildly. 

“Archie, I can’t—” he said, and then, as soon as he’d had another go at catching his breath, “don’t stop.” 

When Daniel came for the third time, he was silent, hands clenching in the sheets. His stomach shook. Curtis ran a hand across it, gentle and soothing. 

“Do you think you can do one more?” he said, leaning to speak the words into Daniel’s ear. 

“Oh, god,” Daniel said. His voice was unsteady, weak with exertion.

“I want to fuck you,” Curtis said. The words were unfamiliar still, but Daniel seemed to like it when Curtis asked for things. He kissed along the edge of Daniel’s jaw, nuzzled against his throat and felt him swallow. 

Curtis felt him nod, the sinews of Daniel’s neck tight under his lips. He was pliable, let Curtis bend his knees back and slide into him so easily. It was shockingly easy to feel the tremors in his body, how thoroughly Curtis had exhausted him. But his sharp inhale, the slight rocking of his hips—he was still pushing into it. His cock was stiff half-hard on his stomach and Curtis stroked it delicately. 

Daniel didn’t say anything; Curtis rather thought he might be beyond words. But his eyes drifted shut and he put a little more force into the rocking of his hips. Curtis wanted to drive hard into him. After all, he’d been waiting for what felt like hours, doing everything for Daniel and just the sight of him was nearly enough. But Daniel was so clearly thoroughly used that he couldn’t make himself do it. Curtis forced himself to keep his thrusts slow, almost gentle, swallowing Daniel’s occasional whimpers and jerking him in time. 

He came a last time, shaking and silent and boneless in Curtis’s arm, and that was all it took for Curtis to spend and collapse on top of him. 

“Archie,” Daniel said, wonder in his voice. He opened his mouth as if to say more, but then closed it without saying anything else. Curtis kissed the side of his neck, and then his earlobe. 

Daniel wound an arm around Curtis, curled against him and didn’t let go—unusually tactile for him. He mumbled something inaudible into Curtis’s clavicle before his breathing evened out in sleep. 

 

iv.

“Do you trust me?” Daniel said, resting his thumb on Curtis’s chin. Curtis opened his mouth to take the lovely thumb into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. 

Releasing it with a smacking kiss, he said “of course.” 

“Good,” Daniel said. “I promise you’ll enjoy this.” 

“I’ll enjoy _what_?” Curtis heard himself say, as Daniel slipped down between his spread legs. His mouth was warm around Curtis’s cock, familiar but indescribably good. Curtis had a hand in Daniel’s hair before he’d really processed that he was moving it. 

The feeling of Daniel ghosting a finger across his hole wasn’t familiar, not yet, but he didn’t have the instinctive urge to tell Daniel to stop any longer. The intimacy of it wasn’t as overwhelming. Daniel drew a few soft circles with his thumb, not pushing in at all, and then his head moved under Curtis’s hand. The heat around his cock disappeared and— _oh_. 

“Shhhh,” Daniel said. “Let me—” And then he returned to pressing his tongue to Curtis’s hole, kissing and licking and working it in slowly. He hummed, a contented, focused noise that Curtis most associated with Daniel in the throes of writing a new poem. The vibrations made Curtis clench his thighs around Daniel’s head, eliciting a small noise of protest. 

“Sorry,” Curtis said roughly, forcing himself to relax his thighs. 

Daniel didn’t respond, just returned to licking at him, slipping a finger in next to his tongue. Curtis arched off the bed just slightly, and Daniel pressed at his hips pointedly. But he didn’t stop, hot and intimate and unbelievably heady. Curtis forced himself to look and—Christ, he could see Daniel rubbing himself against the bed, his dark hair shifting and falling with his motion. 

Reaching down, his hand unsteady, Curtis swept Daniel’s hair back from his face. The angle was all wrong for him to actually see what Daniel was doing with his tongue, but he hardly needed to. Swirling and sucking and curling into him and all he could do was try to breathe. The sensation was overwhelming; Curtis couldn’t remember how to form words. He was gasping aloud and couldn’t seem to make himself stop. 

With practiced certainty, Daniel wrapped a tight hand around Curtis’s cock and curled his finger inside of him, and Curtis spent so quickly it surprised even him. 

“Christ, Daniel,” he said. His voice sounded like he’d just spent an hour sucking Daniel’s cock. 

The corner of Daniel’s mouth quirked up, smug and knowing. It would have been more effective if his cock weren’t red and leaking against his belly. 

“How are you feeling?” Daniel said. 

Curtis made a soft, wordless noise. 

“What do you think of me fucking you?” Daniel continued. 

 

v.

Curtis briefly forgot how to form words, staring open-mouthed at Daniel. 

“You’ll enjoy it,” Daniel purred. His lips were red. 

Still unable to speak, Curtis nodded dumbly. There was a quickness to Daniel’s response that belied the calm, reassuring smile he shot Curtis. He was excited, maybe even impatient. Curtis saw the slightest tremor in his hands as he coated two fingers with oil. They slid easily into Curtis, too spent for his body to object even on instinct. 

In the past, when Daniel had done this, it had been achingly slow, cautious—an end rather than a means to one. He had done it to bring Curtis off. But this time, he was businesslike, his fingers stretching Curtis with practiced efficiency. Which was not to say it wasn’t enjoyable, the knowledge that Daniel’s cock would be replacing his fingers was enough to have Curtis writhing on the bed, his eyes unfocused and his cock valiantly attempting to harden again. 

Daniel removed his fingers and leaned into to kiss the corner of Curtis’s mouth. “Much as I enjoy seeing your face, love, this will probably be more comfortable on your stomach.”

An involuntary noise of protest escaped Curtis at the thought of not being able to see Daniel’s eyes, dark and focused on him, but he twisted himself over. Daniel’s hand smoothed down his spine, followed by his mouth trailing soft kisses on his back, his thighs. The pressure against his hole was almost a surprise in the onslaught of sensation. It was steady but hesitant until Curtis made an encouraging noise and spread his legs farther. 

The feeling of Daniel’s cock inside him was unlike anything Curtis had ever imagined. Stiffer, larger than fingers, but warmer and more filling. Not quite burning, but so, so good. 

“Can I—” Daniel said, the words choked off. “I need to—”

“Anything,” Curtis said, and meant it. Daniel’s cock slid mostly out and back in, slow but forceful. 

“Oh, god,” Curtis said, the words muffled by the pillows. Daniel did it again, faster, and then just kept thrusting until Curtis could think of nothing but the fullness, the almost-enough. His cock was leaking underneath him, he realized distantly. 

Through the haze of sensation, he felt Daniel sigh and spend inside him, warm and painfully intimate. Then his hand was hot around Curtis’s cock and giving him the few strokes he needed to make a mess of the sheets. Daniel didn’t move from where he splayed himself across Curtis’s back, and Curtis was not particularly inclined to ask him to.

“Mmm, Archie,” Daniel purred in his ear. 

“That was—” Curtis’s words failed him. 

Daniel pulled out of him slowly, but it was uncomfortable, and Curtis grimaced. “Oh,” he said, and Daniel stroked his back again.

“That part’s not so nice,” he said warmly. His hand was soothing on Curtis’s back, a comfortable, familiar touch. 

“Everything else was,” Curtis said. “It was—very nice.” 

Daniel chuckled low in his throat. “Good.” He was lying on his side now, facing Curtis and smiling at him. “I trust you see why I enjoy it.” 

Curtis felt himself redden despite the absurdity of it. “Very much so.” Daniel touched the side of his face with the back of his fingers. 

“I prefer it, actually,” he said. “But it seemed you would enjoy it, and a bit of variety is lovely.” 

Curtis’s stomach clenched with affection. “Thank you,” he said, reaching up and lacing his fingers with Daniel’s. 

“Don’t think I didn’t enjoy myself,” Daniel scoffed. “Your bum is spectacular.” And then, “are you blushing? Oh, Archie.” 

It was so fond that Curtis blushed more. Daniel kissed the corner of his mouth and then pushed him so hard he nearly fell off the bed. 

“You’ll want to wash up a bit,” he said.

“But you don’t always—” Curtis argued.

“And it isn’t very pleasant,” Daniel said, one of his perfect eyebrows quirking.

By the time Curtis returned, much cleaner, Daniel had put on his spectacles and was frowning at a new anthology of poetry that he had acquired at some point recently. Curtis curled against him and started reading over his shoulder. 

“What’s this one mean?” he said, and Daniel laughed, the sound fond. 

“I’m not entirely sure,” he said, kissing the top of Curtis’s head. 

 

vi.

“You nearly died,” Daniel hissed, his eyes fierce, angry. Before Curtis even had time to form a response in his mind, he was pressed against the door, being thoroughly kissed. “You ran off,” Daniel said, pulling back just enough to snarl at him. “You could have been killed.” 

“It was fine,” Curtis tried to say, but Daniel’s mouth was on his again. “I had a plan.” The words were swallowed by Daniel’s insistent kisses, pressed hot and sloppy against his lips. 

Daniel didn’t answer, just kissed down his throat, sucking hard enough to leave marks. He nipped at Curtis’s clavicle and pinched his nipple hard through the shirt he hadn’t even unbuttoned yet. 

“What would I—” Daniel started to say, but he cut himself off, sealing his mouth across Curtis’s instead. Curtis’s lips were almost raw already, but Daniel was on the verge of desperate, his hands moving frantically across Curtis’s back. 

The wall was hard behind Curtis, and Daniel hot against his chest. There was a faint dampness on Daniel’s cheeks, tangible proof of how worried he had been. 

“I’m sorry I frightened you,” Curtis said, but the words were swallowed by the kisses he didn’t even try to stop. Instead, he wrapped an arm tight around the small of Daniel’s back. Briefly, Daniel buried his face in the crook of Curtis’s neck. 

“Christ, Archie,” he said, voice unsteady. “I would have been lost without you.” 

“It would probably have made for very good poems,” Curtis said, and Daniel punched him in the shoulder. It was surprisingly forceful, though Curtis really ought to have learned to never be surprised by Daniel anymore.

“Don’t you joke about that,” Daniel said, and punched him again, though not as forcefully. “Not right now. Not ever.”

And then Daniel grabbed him around the waist and dragged him bodily toward the bed. Toward the hotel bed, because they were still in Berlin and they still had their work to finish, now that Curtis wasn’t mucking around almost getting himself murdered. The franticness to Daniel’s motions hadn’t diminished at all when he pulled Curtis on top of him on the bed and kissed him again, tongue and teeth on the razor’s edge of being too much. 

The assurance that Daniel cared for him was much appreciated, though. 

They weren’t even doing anything more than kissing, just curling into each other and being present together. The frenetic pace slowed eventually; Daniel let Curtis kiss him more gently, mapping his mouth and then trailing kisses across his throat. 

“I wouldn’t let myself get killed,” he said into the pulse point below Daniel’s ear. 

“I would find you and kill you again myself,” Daniel answered, voice strained. They hadn’t done more than kiss but he was straining in his trousers, hips moving minutely against Curtis’s leg. 

The image of Daniel tied up in the cave flashed unbidden through Curtis’s memory—wet and cold and shaking with fear, how terrified he had been for Daniel, the hours of agonizing worry. “I would deserve it,” Curtis said. 

The roll of Daniel’s hips took him by surprise, and the shock was enough for Daniel to overpower him and roll them over so that he was sitting atop Curtis’s hips. He pressed a searing kiss to Curtis’s mouth and then crawled away. “Don’t move.”

Curtis couldn’t have moved from that bed if it had been lit on fire. 

When Daniel came back, only a few moments later, he was stripped to his drawers and holding a tiny pot of oil. Curtis followed the sinuous lines of his body, the familiar tilt of his hips and the slight but visible muscle definition along his arms. Slim, but not helpless. Daniel smirked at him, clearly watching him watch. He knelt next to Curtis and stripped him efficiently, drawers and all.

“Promise me you won’t do that again,” he said, his fingers hovering over Curtis’s nipple. 

“You know I can’t do that,” Curtis said seriously. “Not with this job.”

Daniel pinched his nipple, hard and painful. “Promise me,” he repeated. 

“Daniel,” Curtis said. Daniel shook his head and kissed him again. 

Somehow, without breaking the kiss, he worked a slick finger between Curtis’s legs, toying with him and refusing to press inside. He kept at it, teasing until Curtis whined embarrassingly at him, trying to force himself onto Daniel’s finger. 

Daniel moved maddenly slowly—in and out and in and out—until Curtis was going mad with it. He did the same with the second, the slowest stretch Curtis could imagine. His hands grasped helplessly at the sheets and his legs were tiring from squirming, trying to get Daniel to give him more. The third finger was accompanied by a soft kiss to the edge of Curtis’s mouth, so quick he nearly thought he had imagined it. But Daniel returned like he was drawn, and kissed him properly. 

“Please, Daniel, please,” he said into the kiss, letting Daniel swallow the sentiment, hoping he understood even if he didn’t hear the words. On the next thrust, Curtis felt a fourth finger nudging at his hole, and the noise he made would have been mortifying if it weren’t for the way it made lust shade over Daniel’s eyes.

“I love how much you love this,” he said. “It’s so easy to make you come apart with just my fingers.” 

“Jesus Christ, please, more,” Curtis said, wholly incoherent. 

And then he slid his cock into Curtis so slowly that Curtis nearly did it himself, just to get the fullness he wanted. But Daniel held him steady and moved achingly slowly, and Curtis felt like his eyes were going to roll back into his head. The slowness somehow made every touch into _more_ , made everything more overwhelming. 

By the time Daniel was buried in him, Curtis was reminding himself to breathe. He reached for his cock and Daniel knocked his hand away. “Not yet,” he said, his voice strained but gentle. 

Daniel rocked slowly in and out of Curtis for what felt like hours. Years. Maddening, amazing years. Curtis was no longer sure what noises he was making, what things he might be begging Daniel for. Daniel could have asked him for anything and he would have granted it. He still hadn’t had a single hand on his cock, just the occasional brush against Daniel’s stomach when he leaned forward to kiss Curtis. 

In the end, all it took was two soft strokes of Daniel’s hand to bring Curtis off, shaking and arching and feeling almost like the world was closing in around him. When he came back to himself, Daniel was sprawled across him, boneless and breathing deeply. 

Something clicked together in the back of Curtis’s mind. 

“Did you say you love me?” he asked before he thought better of it. 

“Er,” Daniel said. “It rather seems I did, doesn’t it?”

“I do as well,” Curtis said, his voice small. “For quite a while now.”

Daniel raised an eyebrow at him. “And you didn’t say anything?”

Curtis shrugged. “I didn’t want to put you off.” 

Laughing, Daniel kissed him. “You could not possibly”—another kiss—“do anything”—and another—“that would put me off.” 

“Not even getting murdered?”

Daniel bit his chin.


End file.
